What Power The Heart May Store
by Woodland Sprite
Summary: A new Wu has appeared and there is no description on it whatsoever. The 4 dragons go to investigate said Wu finding something unimaginable and not at all what they expected. Rai matched with an OC of mine. Chase added for fun. First story of mine. Please leave a review and comment. But I ask don't bite my head off, thank you. (RaiXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown in any way.**

**And I might even get some facts wrong just to let you know, you know?**

The little green dragon stormed into one of the temple rooms where he found the elemental dragons relaxing for the moment, the dragon's hands flaring everywhere, "Hey, everyone, come quick!" he shouted.

"Dojo, what's the problem?" Kimiko asked walking up to the jumpy little lizard.

"Ah," he twitched and then ran in a circle around Kimiko.

"What's wrong with you?" Raimundo said walking closer to inspect the commotion.

"Well you see, Raimundo," Dojo tried to keep his eyes on Rai as he circled Kimiko, "I sense a Shen Gong Wu,"

"Another has revealed itself?" Omi the bald headed yellow monk asked. The dragon answered with a nod.

"And that's why you're jumpier than a kangaroo on a sugar rush at a hopping festival?" Clay, the cowboy from Texas stated seeing Dojo jump back and forth around the older teens.

"So which one is it?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know," Dojo said, "But it's there, I can feel it,"

"You don't know what it is?" Omi asked.

"Dragons please understand," Master Fung walked in after they all gathered around Dojo, "The scroll does not ever have details of this Wu. But Dojo apparently senses it so it must be a magical weapon hidden by Grand Master Dashi for him to sense it so eagerly."

The young Dragons looked to their master, "So we will have to search for it to find out what it is?" Rai asked.

"If it is a weapon then it must be us to find it than Chase Young and his goons, Wuya and Jack." Omi stated proudly.

Clay tilted his hat up to look at his friends, "Guess we better leave then,"

"Come on Dojo," Kimiko grabbed the little dragon carrying him outside. The other dragons followed, except one.

"Master Fung," Raimundo called to his master, who turned to give him his attention, "This Wu, there is nothing about it in the scroll? At all?"

Fung shook his head, "I am afraid not even in the slightest detail," he held up the scroll to open it for Rai, "The power or description are black, the appearance of the Wu is also unknown," Rai looked down pondering what it could be for there to be no information on it at all. Fung went on, "I want all four of you to investigate this mysterious Wu, I along with a few other monks will search the records in the vault to shed any kind of light on the matter."

Rai nodded, "Yes master Fung," and ran out of the temple to catch up with the other friends of his.

Fung closed the scroll, and watched as Dojo took flight, with the four dragons on his back, swerving and weaving like a true serpent dragon of the past. The scroll was black where the information should be; in fact the entire page was black not blank but a swirling dark aura of what Fung felt it to be a sad and lonely feeling.

* * *

Clay rode in front, "Hey, Rai," he shouted to the back of group.

"Yeah?" Rai shouted back.

"What did master Fung tell you?"

The two smaller dragons in the middle looked to Rai. "He just wanted us to look into the mysterious Wu," he called over the wind, "Said he was going to look into it more through the other extra scrolls they have laying around in the vault."

"But," Omi began, "If the master scroll doesn't have it then why would the other ones have any mention of it?"

"That's true, Rai," Kimiko added, "I think we won't know what we are dealing with until we get there and see what it is,"

"Be prepared for anything I say," Clay explained, "Could be bad, could be good."

"That's right kids," Dojo spoke up, "We don't know what's in store for us,"

"Oh, Dojo," Kimiko patted his back, "How are you feeling? Calmed down any?"

"Why yes I have, thank you very much Kimiko," Dojo smiled.

"What was that anyway?" Rai asked, "You wouldn't stop moving; I thought you finally convinced yourself of having ADHD or something,"

"I was just antsy," Dojo explained, "Couldn't stop myself, wanted to just keep on the move,"

"Looked quite bothersome if you asked me," Clay said.

"Irritating if anything," Dojo said, "But now I'm alright, I'm moving and the hyper, overexcited feeling has lessened so on to the location of the mysterious Wu."

* * *

Dojo landed on a small hill somewhere in what was believed to be Sweden near a large lake surrounded by trees. The dragons looked at one another and hopped off Dojo, "This is it guys," he said returning to his small stature and continuing his circle where he left off.

"It's beautiful here," Kimiko awed at the area around her, "Very nice and quiet and peaceful. I wouldn't mind having a picnic here."

"Well, sorry to say this outing is no lunch break Kimiko," Omi intensely searched around from where he stood, "We are here to find an object of mass destruction,"

"That's right," Dojo swiveled back and forth to the lake while the others followed.

"It might not be a horrible Wu it could just be something not marked," Clay suggested.

When has it ever been good that the scroll knows nothing about the Wu?" Rai asked. "So Dojo, what's up?"

Dojo spun in a circle, "In the lake," he tried to point, "Not sure where exactly but I know it's under the water somewhere,"

"There seems to be a tiny looking island in the middle of the lake," Clay said, "Worth checking out first I say,"

"Dojo said under water so who's going?" Kimiko asked looking around.

"It's my element so I'll go." Omi shouted jumping up. Standing in front of everyone facing the water's shore, "Water!" he exclaimed opening his arms wide to the blue lake. Nothing happened; "Huh?" was Omi's response to it all. "What happened?" he stated worriedly.

"Not sure partner," Clay clasped a hand on the little guys back, "Let me try," and stepped forward to the water as Omi did. "Earth!" he exclaimed as well, stomping the ground hard. Nothing happened again.

Kimiko looked at the water, only seeing her reflection, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Something is wrong," the dragon muttered to himself, "Try using a Wu instead?" Dojo said.

"Alright," Rai brought the fish gills Wu out, calling out its name and placing it on his neck. It grew silent for nearly a minute then finally someone spoke.

"Um, Rai I don-" Omi was cut off as a light shone bright for an instinct and transformed Rai in a fish man. He promptly jumped in the water after that so as not to suffocate. A splash was heard and everyone turned to the lake waiting.

"Rai?" Kimiko called out.

Rai popped his head out of the water, "It works fine," he answered.

"Be careful," Dojo spoke, "Whatever is happening it's blocking the use of your elemental abilities and causing static for the Wu,"

"Yeah," Clay said, "We don' know when the Wu you're using will give out an' stop working,"

"So," Omi blurted, "Don't be under for too long."

Rai brought a webbed a thumbs-up for his friends, "Got it, guys, don't worry." With that he went under again. The water was a nice blue; clear enough to let light past through but dark enough to not be able to visibly see where he was going. Warm and clean, is what he thought about the water he swam in.

In the corner of his eye something caught his attention and looked to see just a small school of tiny fish swim away from him. What was he supposed to look for? He wondered what it would appear as and he wasn't even sure if he would find it at all.

He was going to resurface to see if he was anywhere near the rock he was to go to, but something caught his eye again, something shiny and small. That tiny glimmer of light sent a cold shiver down his spine that went almost unnoticed. Swimming downward he noticed a reef of sorts of rocks, 'I must be at the bottom of the lake,' he thought swimming closer to the weak light source.

A few fish swam past him; though he knew that they couldn't have been the glint from earlier he felt something tell him to get closer. Landing on the rock, he found what looked like a cave. But this cave had what looked bars in the opening, making sure nothing could get out, or in save for the tiny fish that swam by earlier. That same something told him to get yet another closer look at the bars and what was inside.

Grabbing the stone bars the cave resembled a cell formed into the rock itself, he peered inside but it was dark, fortunately there was some kind of light already inside, dim as it may be. The light emitted from a chain. Rai followed it and found it was attached to an ankle. The ankle attached to a leg and so on and so forth. A woman was sitting in the dark cell with chains around her ankles and wrist and even her neck.

Puzzled Rai could only stare dumbfounded at her. 'What were a woman, let alone anyone, doing in a place such as this?' he thought. The woman stared back at him, her clothes old and filthy; thanks to the light from her chains he could make out she was a woman and staring at him.

She sat against the wall legs and arms displayed carelessly about as if she plopped down from a thirty mile run nonstop. But as he continued to stare she withdrew her legs under her and crawled forward not breaking any kind of eye contact. The closer she came the tighter Rai's grip in the bars became, 'Who was she?' he wanted to ask her, 'What was she doing here? For how long has she been trapped in here?'

The woman finally made it to the bars as far as the chains let her move still kneeling; she looked Rai over and studied his face and figure. Reaching out her hand slowly, Rai saw her eyes, they were familiar somehow, gold and catlike. Hair of black he could have mistaken it for the shadows behind her, he instinctively reached out his own hand, the other still griping tight to the bar.

As his one hand passed the bars it turned back to human skin. The Wu around his neck began to shine with a weak light and he was reverting back to human, it was losing its power. He had to leave before the Wu completely lost its ability.

The woman however continued her reach cautiously, he couldn't leave her here alone and chained, it was wrong. She suddenly grabbed his hand and with that the Wu lost all and any power it had left. Rai was fearful for a moment; he might die from the pressure of the water so deep, lose air and drown. He watched as his arm and body returned to what it was before.

The woman pulled him closer to the bars at seeing his transformation, grabbing his head and pulling it into the cell. Her chamber was filled with air and he took a deep breath in. Rai gasped for the air he had been given. "Thank you," he breathed.

She smiled at him; he gripped the bars for his life. How was he going to get out of this situation now? Rai was at a loss of what to do, he had nothing to do but stare into the strangers eyes. Which were getting closer now that he thought about it. What was she doing leaning so close to him?

What could he do, he needed air and she was in the cell of air he needed, the woman closed her eyes and laid her lips on his there was no way to avoid being kissed by the stranger. "My Rayflo, my dear, you have returned to me, as you said before," she whispered though Rai could hardly hear since he was trying to comprehend the kiss form a few seconds earlier.

The bars in his hands disappeared and he fell on her no longer floating in the water. She held him close to her chest, she was sitting on the ground and he noticed her chains were gone save the iron bands and a link or two. Rai stood up helping her as well, both standing in the cell of air, she smiled at him soft and kind, as one would a lover of many years and lifetimes.

He saw her robes similar to his own ripped at the edges and torn here and there, a dark green and gold edged, and it would have been very beautiful in its prime. She was near his height, and she held his face gently once again and quickly kissed him once more. But this time Rai felt blown away, it was as if he could hear the wind riled up and swirling around the two. Which it was, a whirlwind was formed form above and broke through to the cave and a cyclone appeared and surrounded them.

The woman had yet to let go of their kiss and Rai kept his eyes closed but he now felt the wind grow strong as it circled them. He pushed away gently then and looked around. With the woman now hugging him instead, he saw the water had been taken by the cyclone, by the wind that encircled them and made them its center point. Rai looked up to the sky and could barely see the shore and his friends; he was at the bottom of the lake near the middle where the stone was.

"Alright," he said removing the woman's hands from his shoulders, "Let's get out of here,"

**A/N: Well, there is the first chapter, I would like to explain I haven't watched the show recently but I loved it when I was younger and remember very little of it. So I do apologize for any wrong information written up there, but I enjoyed writting this. I do not have chapters written in advance (though that sounds like a good idea that I should probably invest in sometime soon...)... (dots)... so that means I will not be sure when the next chapter will up. Well, anyway, thanks for reading and hopfully leaving a review. I don't mind if you would like to correct anything I have wrong in the chapter thus far (i.e. grammer, spelling, the use of a word, ect.) or even questions about thee (intentional extra 'e') chapter, but I do mind that it not be something that sounds too harsh, or flames as one would say. Remember, there is a difference betweem helpful and harmful, borderlines are paper thin sometimes. I wonder if anyone really reads these, I mean I do sometimes...back to this sorry. All in all, thanks for reading if you read this, hope you'll read the naxt chapter whenever it comes out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't, repeat do not, own Xiaolin Showdown. I'm just borrowing the characters is all. *wink***

The three dragon monks that were waiting on shore watched the water impatiently and anxiously. Not knowing what to do other than just wait, it felt wrong standing around in such a peaceful place while one of their friends could be in danger.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let Rai go by himself," Kimiko said worriedly at the water.

"At the moment he is the only one capable of going," Dojo said at her feet.

"Dojo is right, Kimi," Clay went on, "He was the only one with a Wu that could do the job, plus," Clay stood next to Kimiko, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Rai a strong and he's smart enough to come up to the top if anything started to show hints of being wrong,"

"Yes, Clay," Omi added, "But what if it happens all too sudden and he doesn't know?"

"Alright now," Dojo intervened seeing how the situation could get bad and depressed fast, "Rai hasn't even been gone for more than five minutes. He is doing fine,"

The other three nodded continuing to stare out at the water just as before. Waiting.

* * *

Wuya stared at Jack, "What are you doing?" she asked starting to get irritated at the albino in front of her.

Jack was fidgeting on the branch he sat on. "I feel kind of itchy," he struggled to say as he attempted to reach his mid-back. "I think I'm allergic to this tree or something."

Wuya sighed shaking her head somewhat, she was sent with Jack to see the Wu that appeared. Chase had allowed them to come, but he sounded interested himself so she thought he would lead the two. Instead he allowed them to go on their own. And now she sat in the tree with a boy who didn't know how to sit still. "Jack, stop squirming," she told him to avail though.

"But I feel something in my shirt," he froze at what he said. Something in his shirt?

"There are spiders in this tree Spicer," a dark voice came almost startling the two in the tree. Chase stood on a branch of his own in a tree near theirs.

"Chase?" Jack asked, but the realization of spiders in the tree made him yet again freeze, turning his head slightly to the bark he then noticed a few of the insects crawling on his arm. Screaming and shaking his hand to rid him of the arachnids, he lost his footing and fell off. Luckily he was on a lower branch than Wuya or Chase and landed with a thud and a few sore spots.

"Chase," Wuya said coolly, "What brings you here?" 'How interesting,' she thought.

Chase glanced at her from the corner of his eye, not bothering to turn his head, then back to the lake. From where he stood he was able to see across the lake, to the other side and seen that the dragons were already there. Save for one. The Brazilian soccer boy was absent from the group and the rest stared intently into the water, at the lake. "Wuya," he began not taking his eyes off the small group.

"Yes Chase?" she answered, if she played it nice Chase might help to obtain the Wu, thus making it nearer her possession in a way. "How can I help?"

Chase obviously saw what the witch was thinking, however he ignored it, for now, "This Wu you sensed, where is it exactly?"

Wuya took a breath and looked out into the lake, "The waters," she said, "It is in the lake under the water somewhere. Maybe near the middle,"

Chase knew it; the missing boy was most likely under the water searching for it while the others waited above for him to resurface. "How about we go make our presence known," and he jumped down standing next to Jack who was shirtless dusting out his clothes.

* * *

As the three monks and the little dragon continued their endless stare the wind started to pick up. Dojo notice and looked up to see a small whirlwind of sorts forming above the water and morph downward. "Hey, guys," Dojo called form Clay's shoulder.

Clay glanced up to where the green dragon was pointing, "Whoa,"

The others noticed as well, "What's going on now?" Kimiko said.

The wind picked up even more and grew stronger and when it touched the waters the lake followed the wind. It was as if the water had moved aside for the still growing twister. Over the loud rushing current of air and the splashes of the excess water that the whirlwind left behind the monks continued to stare, stunned and amazed at the event before them.

"What is with this wind?" Omi asked fighting against the force.

Clay held onto his hat as it flipped and flapped attempting to leave his head, "I don't know partner but I sure hope Raimundo's doing fine."

"What if he found it and this is the cause?" Kimiko asked, "Maybe we should have found a way for all of us to have gone instead of just him."

"Well, that option is tardy," Omi said, still struggling to withstand the wind's push.

"It is a little late for the choice now," Dojo stated, "But let's hope Rai is doing alright,"

The water gave way to the bottom of the lake however the wall of water itself made the ability to see much harder. "Hey," Omi shouted to his friends, "Is that Raimundo?"

The other monks looked to where Omi pointed and saw a person standing in the middle if the cyclone. "It looks like it," Clay said back.

The person in the middle of it all was standing beside another person, "Who's that with him?" Kimiko asked, "And what are they doing?"

As everyone tried to focus past the wall of water Dojo looked off to the side then started to shake Clay's shoulder, "You guys,"

Chase Young was approaching, everyone now turned to see that he was walking along side the shore with Wuya and Jack in tow. "Great," Kimiko said, "Just what we need,"

* * *

The two people who were standing in the middle of it all were now in the air, having used the wind created by the cyclone, of course, Rai jumped with the mysterious woman in his arms. She wasn't that heavy for him to left, thank goodness, and with what help the wind gave him he was flying upward with her. She held on tight to his neck, eyes closed, not letting go with a smile he obliviously couldn't forget.

It was as if he had rescued her from imprisonment, which he almost technically did since he found her in a cell like cave at the bottom of a lake. But what could he do? Rai didn't know why she was down there and neither did he know what to do with her.

Rai looked at the shore, seeing his friends he smiled, "Ah," however he also saw what they all were glaring at. Chase had shown up and now waited for him to land from what it looked like.

Chase had been watching the boy since he showed up in the air; Wuya and Jack were in an obvious stare down with the remaining monks on shore. Rai of course stared back, but what caught Chase's eye was the woman in his arms. Who was she, and what was she doing with him?

Rai manipulated the wind to his advantaged and headed for his friends, who now noticed him. The woman looked into his eyes her soft smile slightly wavered into a confused and curious expression, as if she wanted to ask who he was. But that was his question for her. Now in the light Rai could see her eyes were really of a gold nature, caramel he guessed and her hair in fact was black like her shadow, black as a moonless night he wanted to say.

"Rai!" they all shouted at his landing, but froze as they saw the woman in his arms who he let down. She stood on her own two feet as she took in the other people in front of her and her surroundings. The wind died down and the lake returned to normal with its water splashing back into place.

"Who's she?" Dojo asked switching shoulders on Clay.

"I, uh," Rai said, not really sure where to begin, "I found her," is what he settled on, though that left more questions than answers. "I'll explain later, but right now we have company," Rai glanced at Chase, Wuya and Jack.

"Alright, pal," Clay said, "Later it is,"

"Where's the Wu?" Jack called.

"Oh, that's right!" Rai face palmed and groaned, "The Wu, I couldn't find it guys,"

"Really?" Omi said, "Than we will have to go back in and find it."

"Don't lie to me boy," Wuya said putting her hands on her hips and lifting her face to look down her nose at Rai, "She has the Wu, hand it over,"

"What?" Rai and the others said looking to the woman, who was staring at them all including Wuya. "She can't have the Wu," he trailed off.

"Unless the chain around her neck is the Wu," Dojo said, "I do sense that she has it,"

"Either way," Kimiko turned to the witch, "You can't have it,"

Omi and Clay agreed with her. Rai was still looking at the unknown woman, 'it could be possible that the chain was the Wu,' he thought back to under the water when he saw it glow along with the other chains on her ankles and wrists. 'But then wouldn't that mean that all the iron bands are Wu?' he asked himself.

The woman stood next to Rai, the other monks gathered around facing the Heylin group. "It's alright miss," Clay spoke, "We won't let them get you,"

Rai nodded not looking back, "Right," and they all posed in a fighting stance.

"Go jack-bots!" Jack yelled out and a horde of robots rushed out from the trees.

"Ha," Omi said, "I can take care of this, with assistance from the lake," raising his hands he called out water but nothing happened just like last time, however the robots still came towards them.

"Looks like our elemental abilities are still out," Kimiko stated.

"But we can still fight," Clay and Kimiko rushed the bots with Omi and Rai following.

Rai stopped though looking back to the woman. 'I can't leave her,' he told himself. That's when he noticed some of the jack bots heading towards her. 'They think she has the Wu.' And he destroyed the ones heading her way.

The woman not knowing what was going on since she just woke up was amazed at the beings before her. The four teens, the little dragon, the witch with her minion in dark attire and his minions who wore metal, and the man who stood silent watching it all with a blank filled expression; they all amazed her. Who were they, excluding her Rayflo. She knew him, though he did seem different, younger.

Wuya seen how the woman just stood there, expression blank with a hint of amazement, almost like how Chase stood behind and observed the fight between the two groups. 'She has the Wu,' Wuya thought, and snapped her fingers. Jack's bots were useless in battle but it created a good enough distraction. Her rock monsters should suffice in catching the woman.

The witch looked down, "What?" she whispered, her rocks weren't forming, and the ground wasn't even twitching. She snapped again. And again, but still nothing happened. Finally she stomped the ground in anger glaring at the dirt beneath her feet. At last the ground started to bend to her needs once more. Sighing she threw her hand in the direction of the woman.

Chase didn't really want the Wu; much less fight a pointless battle for such a trinket. But he was curious, the estrange woman stood observing everyone as if she hadn't seen a person in years. Her hair black, her eyes gold, and when they finally came to rest on him he could have sworn they resembled cat like iris'. But she looked away to Raimundo which she then cast a shadow of a smile across her face. This woman did in fact interest him in some ways, she felt as if she possessed a Wu although there was obviously something else entirely different alongside that sense of power.

Rai continued to prevent any type of robot to get past him. "How many of these things does Jack have?" he blurted out to no one in particular. Glancing back to the woman he noticed her just standing there as if the fighting didn't bother her one bit, not running, not screaming, not even showing any emotion of at least concern for the monks as they fought. Kicking another robot over and tossing it into a tree he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Wuya pointing her hand at the unknown woman, who was watching the battle and him. He then saw the ground near the woman start to shake and rumble into a form. A rock monster of the witches had caged the woman.

Looking around frantically, the woman found herself inside another rock cave of sorts. Grasping the bars she stared at Rai, fear now bloomed across her face.

"No!" Rai called reaching out to her but not before a new set of rock monsters formed in front of him and knocking him aside. The other monks rushed to his aid destroying the last of the jack-bots.

The rock cage carried the woman inside to its master, Wuya smiled. "Brilliant," she beamed with success, and turning to face the caged woman she spoke with a hiss, "Girl, give me the Wu." A forceful demand dripping from her words, "And you shall not be harmed."

The woman only stared at her, shocked at what had happened to her being trapped in a cage of rock right after being set free from her old one. Her eyes stayed on the witch and witch grew frustrated at the silence. "Girl," she raised her voice.

Chase watched the interaction between the witch and the unknown woman. 'How strange,' he thought to himself, he believed he was the only one who noticed but the rock had frozen stiff and lost its glow of the eyes at the woman's grip. He seen how the woman tightened her hand s on the rock bars and the rock itself appeared more rock like instead of embedded with the witch's magic.

Chase caught the quick attention of the woman, staring straight into his own eyes it felt like. Gold cat slits and black hair as his was. She could have been a sister to him if not for the soft features of kindness in her face. A sister, impossible, but he seemed to be the only one to notice.

Back to the witch, the woman stared. "Let her go!" There came a young voice. Glancing as far out of the bars as she could, she was barely able to see Rai standing facing her and her captives. Smiling she yelled out, "Rayflo," with cheer.

"Wuya," Kimiko barked.

"Let the miss go, she's harmless," Clay called.

"Release her, this instant," Omi shouted, "Or we shall open a wallop of butt kicking can for you!"

The previous two groaned.

"Leave her alone, Wuya." Rai bellowed loudly taking the lead of his group.

Wuya scoffed, "As if I would hurt her," she smiled to the woman, "She still has something precious to me. Now give it here and your life is sure as safe," the woman was still looking hopefully at Rai and hadn't paid any attention to the witch. Wuya snapped her fingers, "Fine then,"

This time however her powers had worked without a flaw. 'Strange,' Chase thought.

The cage concealing the woman shrank very little, making her flinch nonetheless, letting out a quiet yelp out of surprise more than pain.

Rai jumped at that but not very far, not wanting to make any sudden movements. The lady's life was in danger now, he couldn't risk anything. Though he did want to bust her out of that rock cage as soon as possible, he made no more moves as Wuya stopped the dwindling walls. He didn't even know her name.

"Kuromiku." A voice said. The woman was looking at Rai. Surprised but mostly heartbroken was the expression on her face.

**A/N: Alright chapter 2. I did it. Wow. Well, hope it makes sense so far, if there are any questions or comments or concerns leave a reveiw and type away. Long or short. Simple or complex. I'll read it. Speaking of which, I found out some people faved my story and followed it too. Thanks you guys. *^-^* That really means a lot to me. I mean really, when I found out I almost jumpped out of my chair from pure joy and happiness. My story may not be as well written as some others on this site but I say it's a start for me since I hope to one day print and publish an original story of my own. Ok, well as for chapters go, I will try to keep a two week (at the most) gap between them, less if I am super phyched about it and have the energy and inspiration. I don't know how long the story will be but I will try to keep the chapters in the 2,000 words range each. So until next time readers, bye.**

**\(^-^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

It was her voice speaking, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the woman, including Wuya, Jack and Chase.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Kuromiku," she said louder glancing at her two captives and Chase. Her eyes turned to the monks and finally rested on Rai, "My name, you don't remember it?" her expression was saddened, heartbroken even. "Rayflo," she blinked back tears, "Please, get me out of here," she looked down letting the rock bars slip out of her hands that were unnoticeably shaking now. "Like you promised," she whispered inaudibly to herself, eyes closed slouched over.

Chase heard though, curiosity running through him now, 'A promise made between the wind monk and this unknown woman?' he thought. 'Interesting,'

'What?' Rai thought, 'A promise? What promise? When? And who's Rayflo?' Everything froze for him just then. It felt weird but time had stopped, what was going on? He heard chuckling behind him and turned to see a dark hooded figure standing near a tree. A smile was visible for a split second.

"Ah," the dark shadowed figure sighed out, "She sure does need me a lot, doesn't she?" it said and took a step closer to Rai but ended up flashing to his side in an instant. "For being so strong she is very fragile, but at least her love is strong maybe even more so," the shadow stood still facing the woman now known as Kuromiku.

Rai could only watch, not sure what was happening at the moment. "Boy." It spoke to him, "Help me save her, help me save my Kuro for me," and placed a hand on his shoulder which then began to fade into Rai along with the rest of the figures body, not once seeing who it was nor his face.

Rai blinked, snapping out of what ever happened to him, still staring at the woman, at Kuromiku inside that dreaded cage she sat so despondently in. Without thinking he ran to her. Holding onto the bars, "Kuromiku?" he whispered and started to pull on the bars as if he could break them apart with sheer force of will.

Wuya was taken aback by the sudden gesture, the quickness of the boy, when did he came to stand by her side in front of the cage. Kuromiku looked up to Rai and rushed to place her hands on his. As she did the bars broke apart suddenly under Raimundo's hands as he pulled them and crushed them as if he had control over the rock itself and turned it into watery mush.

Everyone who was there stared, astonished at the event that just occurred. Wuya was sadly surprised to see her rock monster turned to a sickly blackish porridge right before her eyes so fast that she had no time to realize what she could have done to prevent such a thing. Jack watched almost amazed at the ability of his control over the elements, he thought it was just wind. Chase observed the whole scene from the moment he sprinted to the cage with speed that could almost rival his own to the part where he freed Kuromiku, the unheard of women to everyone here except maybe the wind monk who seemed to have made a promise with the unidentified women.

The monks, however surprised they might have been, began cheering at Rai about rescuing Kuromiku. "Awesome, Rai." Kimiko shouted.

"How did you do that partner?" Clay asked.

"You saved the women now let's hurry and leave." Omi declared.

He was right, even without the Wu they didn't want to endanger the women any farther than she was already in. They would take her back to the temple and figure out what to do about the mysterious Wu later. Rai looked at his friends with a nod and helped Kuromiku out of the mushy rock soup.

"Hold it right there." Wuya exclaimed raising a hand above her head.

Before anything came to be of her rock monster, Rai shifted his weight forward as if punching her. When doing so a gust of wind rushed forth, pushing her far down the beach lifting her above Jack's head and even Chase's. Wuya could be heard screaming at the sudden ability to fly without her wanting to. Jack and Chase watched her be thrown past them then looked back at Rai who still stood in the same stance he used to send Wuya flying.

Jack held up his hands in self-defense, "Whoa, now," he said, voice a bit shaky, "Let's not get throwing people around happy, ok?"

Chase just stared. The young monk seemed not interested in them two; in fact he wasn't even looking at them. Rai was staring at his hands for a second too long.

Snapping out of, Rai glanced at Jack and Chase, "I'll be leaving with Kuromiku now," his voice sounded different out loud like it didn't match his normal voice or even his trying to be intimidating voice. It was as if it belonged to someone else entirely.

The monks heard and froze for a second thinking they heard wrong, "Rai?" Kimiko called.

Rai didn't turn around he kept a stern look towards the remaining two Heylin warriors. Kuromiku was holding onto his arm with one hand gripping his sleeve like a lost child. Suddenly feeling her presence, Rai touched her hand with his and turned around walking her to the rest of the dragons.

Chase was appalled at the action the wind dragon just did. Giving him a look like lecturing a small child. It might have worked on Jack but Chase was an all together different story in on itself. How dare someone even attempt at doing such a thing, and for chase to just stand there obeying the unsaid command of staying out of the way was something his pride would not stand for.

Chase's face showed not a hint of what he felt, save for a twitch of his lip and when he stepped forward his fist balled at his sides. Walking past Jack who still stood there with a weak half smile, he launched himself toward Rai; he will not stand for his rudeness and disrespect.

"Rai!" Omi shouted out, pointing as he and the rest of the monks ran to be at his aid.

Rai glanced back and saw Chase's fist aimed at his face, and pushed Kuromiku aside out of danger as he took the punch. Rai flew back a few feet hitting the ground hard enough to send up dirt. Kuromiku fell to the ground herself just not as hard or in the same manner. Sitting up she saw Chase standing in front of her staring at Rai who stumbled to his feet dusting himself off of extra dirt and rock.

"Rayflo," Kuro yelled, and reached for him standing up herself.

"Rai," the other monks yelled with her and ran to his side.

Rai looked at Chase as he dusted himself, eyes not leaving his opponent. "My, my," he began, "does someone sure have temper issues," Rai smirked at Chase, which raised a quiet growl from his chest. "I touched you not once, yet you felt it necessary to throw your fist at my face," he chuckled softly. Kuro ran up next to him and stood behind his arm. The monks finally reached his side as well, though they stood next to him in fighting stances.

"Of course, you did no such thing as strike me physically," Chase said, "However, you went as far as to strike my pride, showing such disrespect that not even the monks would normally do," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah," Rai said as if just figuring out a problem, "I see," he crossed his arms much like Chase did, "You must be talking about how I took my leave," he glanced over his shoulder at Kuro, then at the monks who were watching the two talk.

The monks knew something was off, Rai didn't normally talk like that and now that they were closer everyone could hear a voice of another man. Not Raimundo's.

"It seems I will be doing a little battle here, monks," Rai said aloud turning back to Chase. Still talking to the monks in a low whisper, "Take Kuro off to the side; make sure you keep her safe till I return." The monks glanced at one another nodding then finally at Rai again.

"We will," was Clay's response. Kimiko placed her hands on Kuro's shoulders trying to lead her away.

"Rayflo," she whispered, staring desperately at Rai, "Rayflo?" she asked.

Rai didn't turn, but a smile could be seen on his face from the side and Kuro smiled and let go of his arm following Kimiko's lead.

"Very noble that you would warn everyone of our 'little battle,'" Chase said arms still crossed.

"Why thank you," Rai replied, "though I was hoping to avoid a fight, but I guess with the comment I made earlier there is no chance of you backing down."

A gentle breeze blew by as the two stared off, arms crossed and remaining still, mirroring each other. Their faces, on the other hand, were near polar opposites. Chase's, of course, was stern, fierce and serious. Rai's was a whimsical one, smirking and eyes filled with something along the lines of amusement.

The monks had taken Kuro with them to stand behind a few trees as they became the audience to the soon to be brawl between Rai and Chase. They all watched as the two continued to stare off at each other. Then swiftly they ran towards one another. Meeting in the middle the two threw punches and kicks dodging and swinging their arms, not one had as of yet laid a hand on the other. Chase's expression remained solemn; Rai's turned serious though as it seemed he wouldn't land a hit.

Seeing the two clashing together without any Wu or help from their element or team members was something almost amazing to watch for the monks. Rai had never had such grace on the battlefield but right at that moment he looked as if Chase and he were choreographed in an ancient mythical fantasy movie. Twisting and turning and jumping was what they saw, the two had only begun though. Chase knew there was something different with the wind monk, it was obvious now that they were fighting Chase could see and feel someone else's hand play into the scuffle.

Finally though, a hit landed, knocking Chase back a bit in utter surprise than pain. Where the hit landed was what gave him a start, Rai had jumped up and kicked the right shoulder of Chase sending him stumbling back a few feet. Staring at one another again Chase dusted himself off.

"Well now," Chase said, "It seems I will have to step it up a level." He glanced at Kuro the power that had emitted from her earlier had now come from Rai, he could feel it. The woman had power, power that was similar to a Wu's, or at least it appeared to. Chase now wondered if she was treated as such.

Rai notice him stare at Kuro, "Your fight is with me, I seem to not fathom why you would look away," and with that Rai ran to Chase with a fist ready to punch but that was easily missed as Chase ducked and bought his arm up and pushed against Rai's side.

Rai was slightly shoved away from Chase by that but he stood straight once again and turned to Chase who seemed to be smiling now for some unknown reason. Again Rai rushed him and was heaved aside but was able to kick Chase farther away as well. It was an even match, something Chase hadn't witnessed in a long time. Behind him, Chase could hear a gasp from the woman and a shushing noise from the girl, Kimiko.

It was then that he decided to transform into his dragon structure, Chase had a plan and his lizard appearance would play a great assistance to it. Chase's skin began to change color and substance, his armor morphing into his scales, tail growing from his spine. Rai looked almost baffled at the sight of his new look; yet another sign that Rai was no longer Rai, though who exactly remains a mystery. Chase charged and punched for Rai's chest but missed as Rai bent forward over the flying scaled fist though the tail was a bit hard to avoid.

Chase had struck Rai in the side tossing him further than expected and as the boy landed on his stomach sending up tiny pieces of dirt Chase could hear Kuro let out an alarming squeak of fear. Rai didn't get up as fast as he did the last time he was knocked down. Since the first time was in Chase's human form. Chase smiled at the image of his opponent struggling to stand. Something he thought he wouldn't enjoy but in this fight with 'Rai' it felt relieving to observe such a thing.

"Rayflo," Kuro yelled. Chase turned to see Kuro struggling to be free from the monks who tried to calm her.

Rai coughed, the dust in his way, and brought his head up to Kuro, but before he could let out a single syllable Chase was standing above and stomped on his back. He wasn't allowed to speak, not yet. That was the final straw for Kuro. She broke free of the monks who did chase after her but weren't fast enough. Chase took a step away from the fallen man and towards the woman. Rai noticed the turn and rush towards Kuro.

"Kuro," Rai called out but stood and ran to her instead.

Chase appeared in front of Kuro and she froze out of surprise, and as he reached a clawed hand to her throat another hand came to her shoulder. Rai attempted to push her away but Chase held on to Kuro's neck chain. The moment they both touched her was the moment her chains on her ankles, wrists, and neck started to glow bright.

Chase smiled and with the angle of the light shining it only made him seem more devious. The other monks froze where they stood and looked on with wonder. Rai's face, however, was now serious and stern.

"Feel like another a fight?" Chase asked. "Rayflo?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry for being late...(ι´Д)ﾉ****I'm soooooo sooooooorrrrrrrry!**

***ahem* (─‿‿─) i'm cool, im calm, i'm relaxed.**

**So here is chapter 3, hope it's fine, I don't expect it to be good much. And well, this is my first story on this site and all. Read and reveiw if you'd like, tell me if there is anything wrong or misplaced in a way. Or if there are just questions you have I can Try to answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter I'm attemting to go back in time. Slight problem is I don't know much about the history of this cartoon, so I'll be guessing and making it into what i think. Plus, there is no specific time set and I'm not going to give one. You can guess that on your own. (Not trying to sound mean of course) or you can just pretend it's there and say it's the past... Anywho, just thought I'd warn you ahead of time. *smiley face***

"I challenge you to game of find the pearl," Chase announced, transforming back to his human form, though everyone seemed to be more concerned with the issue of Kuro and the Wu. The chain on her neck continued to glow as she stood still stunned at the close proximity of the boys. Her Rayflo and the new face, Chase, held onto her while glaring into one another's eyes.

Kuro didn't know what to do, her Rayflo had changed so much, and it was only a few days that she slept, right? Why did he look so young, different? She knew it was Rayflo but something about him was off. The way he acted was similar to his old ways too so she felt Rayflo with her.

The monks watched as Chase declared his challenge and Rai scowled with a nod.

"Does that mean the Wu is her neck chain?" Omi asked.

"I don't think so partner," Clay said, "If so than why is there a challenge when Rai isn't touching the chain?"

"What?" Omi questioned looking up at Clay.

"Yeah," Kimiko added, "I think she _is_ the Wu,"

"What?" Omi glanced at Kimiko, "but," then at Kuro, "How is that possible?" and at last to Dojo.

Dojo nodded and rubbed his chin, "I don't remember-wait," he stared at Kuro. "I think I recall there being this one incident, I mean she does kind of look familiar."

The scenery started to morph, the ground rumbled and shook. Jack could be heard screaming at having no balance then he finally lifted off with his heli pack. Wuya was nowhere in sight still, Jack wondered just how far she was knocked. Jack watched as the ground settled and a mud land surrounded a green hill which the monks, and Jack, stood atop. Overlooking the valley of mud, the monks could see Chase and Rai standing facing one another and a smaller hill in between them where Kuro sat cross legged with an anxious face.

The game was simple; in all the mud find the one pearl, however there will be other pebbles the same size to fool them. Kuro watched the whole thing form her perch; how they placed a Wu of their own as a bet; how they shouted something she couldn't understand; and how each one zoomed past each other to dig in the mud. She didn't quite comprehend what was going on, of course there was a battle but instead of actual fighting they were playing a game.

This way did seem much more civil than how she was used to battling. Much blood was shed, people were injured, and even limbs were lost.

The mud was ankle high and each man had fistfuls of rocks and mud. Rai had a little pile of pebbles out of the way while Chase had his own. Each determined to find the pearl for their reasons, and though each one was strong this game dealt with luck.

'Where is it?' Rai thought angrily, he wanted nothing more than to find it before Chase. He knew what Chase wanted with her, knew what he was capable of doing to her to get what he wanted. Rai couldn't let that happen to her, not again. He promised to protect her and he will.

Chase grunted, he knew he might not have a chance at finding the damn thing but he chose this battle anyway. Digging through the mud, handful after handful of dirty pebbles, his frustration only grew though he didn't show more than a grunt and scowl. Glancing at Rai he noticed the wind monk had the same problems. Then glancing at Kuro he saw how intently she stared at Rai, her eyes not wavering from him as he dug and dug. Chase only wanted to see those eyes again; he wanted more time to decipher what she was hiding inside, of what she was able to do. His curiosity was peaked because of her.

But alas, Chase's luck seemed to have avoided him that day. Rai jumped up clutching the pearl in his hands with a triumphed look about his face. The world warped again and just as fast if not faster the land, the forest, the lake, everything returned to normal.

Rai turned to face Chase, holding the pearl in his hand. Chase watched the pearl transform into Kuro's hand as she stood next to him smiling. Unsatisfied with the outcome to the battle, Chase turned and walked on face in a horribly angry glare. Angry at the fact he lost his first chance at see this Kuro person's true power. On the other hand, if he was correct, then this wouldn't be the last time he would meet Kuro. Another chance will occur and he will have to wait for it. Patience is a virtue after all.

The monks gathered around Rai as they glanced at Chase leaving. However, Dojo enlarged himself cutting the congratulations short and telling everyone to hop on. "If you guys want to hear what I have to say, Master Fung has to be there to hear it as well."

The monks looked at one another then hopped on, Rai gave Kuro's hand a light squeeze, reassuring her that it was safe for her to follow him. The ride on Dojo was a new experience for Kuro, but she wasn't fearful, she was amazed. The world looked so beautiful from up high. She held on tight to Rai as she admired the scenery. Rai, on the other hand was feeling light headed. His own consciousness was returning and though Rayflo's was still there the real Rai was coming to.

The ride back to the temple was quiet, and it didn't take as long as expected to reach the temple grounds. In fact as they neared, Rai shook his head, "Hey guys, did we win?" he asked as Dojo landed.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked. All the monks turned to see Rai with a hand on his head squinting. Kuro even looked to see what the matter was.

Clay jumped off followed by Omi and Kimiko. Kuro scooted back to give Rai some room as he got off Dojo still holding his head lightly. Rai held out a hand to Kuro who took it and jumped down with the others. Dojo shrunk back down to normal size and slithered into one of the temples where Fung was.

All the monks gathered around Rai, curious as to what had happened back at the lake. "Rai, are you ok?" Clay asked, "You took quite a beaten back there."

"Yeah," Kimiko said, "What were you thinking? We should have helped you, I knew we should have."

"And not only that," Omi added, "It was like you were another's person."

"Wait, hold on," Rai held up his free hand, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Monks," Fung had walked out of the temple with Dojo. "I'm glad for your safe return, but I hear you had n encounter with the Heylin warriors."

Rai stepped out front, "Yes, we did, nothing we couldn't handle,"

Fung nodded, "And the Wu? Was there anything to find?"

Rai looked back to his colleagues, who all stared back at him. "About that, Master Fung," Rai faced his master again, "We couldn't find much on it, but we did bring something back. A guest really, someone who we-I-found in place of the Wu under water locked in a cage of magic, I believe."

The group spilt apart to show Kuro standing there patiently looking at Master Fung. She stepped forward and reached for Rai's hand. Rai went on, "I also believe that she," he glanced back at Kuro who smiled at him and Fung, Rai looked at his master, "I think she may be a Shen Gong Wu."

Fung widened his eyes and turned to Dojo, who raised a hand, "I faintly remember a girl who looked like her," Dojo started, "Back when Dashi hid the Wu all around the world a man came to him and asked for a favor. The man wearing a cloak was accompanied by another in a cloak, a younger girl about 18 or 20. And the girl that was with him looked very similar to Kuro here." Dojo pointed a hand to Kuro who was listening very intently.

She nodded, "Yes," Kuro said, "Rayflo told me we were to meet a man who would be able to help me."

"Then it was you," Dojo exclaimed, "You see the man, Rayflo as Kuro calls him, had informed us of a war taking place in his homeland. Kuro was the cause of it, of at least the driving point as to why it started. Dashi and I took it as a princess needs rescuing or royal standing type of issue and weren't sure what to do. However, we were soon set right,"

* * *

_Rayflo pulled Dashi and Dojo off to the side so Kuro would not hear, "This young girl was found as child to possess a special gift, a power, she can enhance ones physical abilities tremendously, but not only that she can move like a shadow and move elements if she so desired."_

_Dashi stared at the man intently, "And what do you suppose I do for her?"_

_Rayflo shook his head, "I'm not sure myself but I heard on the winds that you have items of power and hide them or protect them and use them for good. I ask for you to protect her, she has been used for her entire life and now I wish to save her."_

_Dashi raised an eyebrow, "You heard on the winds, you say?"_

_Rayflo nodded, "That is a gift I've learned over time, I myself am not merely a man. But that is not why I am here," he glanced behind him at Kuro; she was looking at something in the dirt._

_"How did you come across this girl?" Dashi asked a little more interested in the situation._

_Rayflo gave a heavy sigh, "I found her as I came into a kingdom as a mercenary; however, I tend to do some snooping around about the men who hire me. The king I was to work for wasn't the cleanest king, though what king really is? But what I found was that he had a thing for little girls, and so when he found the ability this one had the king just had to keep her to himself. She was his slave, though she didn't live in discomfort she was his nonetheless. It was wrong, poor girl." Rayflo turned his head in disgust at the memory of finding her chained to a bed, blank eyes staring at him-staring through him, almost lifeless._

_He went on, "I took her from that room and fled the castle, or at least tried, the king himself caught me. I had no other choice but to fight. That battle carried on for nearly the whole night, the king had the opportunity to steal the girls' powers for many a year so of course he proved to be some kind of trouble. I was nearly killed had it not been for the girl. For Kuro." Rayflo looked into Dashi's eyes, "Something snapped in her that night, because when I thought I was on my last breath with no hope for saving her or me, she went berserk. The winds ran wild, the ground cracked with anger, the trees shook with fear, I didn't know what was going on till I was able to stand. Kuro had killed the king. With only the one hand she was able to take back the power he stole and then some, his last breath was pinned through by spikes that emitted from the ground._

_"I was only able to calm her by transferring what power she had into the chain around her neck. As much as I didn't want to I had to place the chains on her wrists and ankles as well due to a close call before." He let out another sigh, this one smaller and shorter, "Now she has grown attached to me,"_

_Dashi had listened very carefully to what he was told, "I see," he rubbed his chin, "So she has the ability to absorb and exude power, or even enhance ones already strong gift." He clarified. Dojo sat quietly beside Dashi listening to everything that went on. "I have a test for her if that is alright with you of course."_

_"A test?" Rayflo questioned._

_"Yes, a simple one really," Dashi said, "I have a Wu, one of the items I am to hide, I wish to see if she can absorb the items power as well."_

_"Then I see no harm in that," Rayflo nodded and turned to Kuro, "Kuro can you come here, please." Kuro did as she was told._

_"Yes Rayflo?" she smiled standing next to him._

_"I want you to meet this man, Dashi," Rayflo holds a hand out to Dashi who answers with a smile and a nod, "He has something to show you," Kuro nodded and turned to Dashi._

_Dashi brought out something from his pocket, "Hello, Kuro. It's nice to meet you. I'm Dashi and I'd like you to look at something for me for only a second, is that ok?" Kuro nodded. Dashi took her hand in his and opened it up palm up, then placed his other hand on hers dropping something on her palm. Removing his hands from hers they watched her._

_Kuro looked down at her hand and saw a golden eye with a red Safire ruby pupil. She thought it was very pretty, raising it to eye level she turned the object in her hands over and over seeing it from all angles. "It's so pretty," she finally gasped out, glancing up at Dashi then Rayflo and even Dojo who sat on Dashi's shoulder._

_Dashi nodded, "It is called the Eye of Dashi," he told her. Kuro jerked her head up to him. "No, it isn't really my eye, it is only a name. This eye gem has a special power; it can shoot a powerful energy, almost like lightning."_

_Kuro returns her gaze to the eye gem in her hand, "It can?" she asks, amazed that the little gem can create power as strong as lightning, it was a similar case to her wasn't it._

_Dashi eyed Kuro carefully as she observed the Wu, and he noticed that a very faint light emitted from the Wu from her hands, her eyes lit up a tiny bit, but enough for him to notice. Rayflo had taken note of the minute event as well and glanced at Dashi._

_Dojo tugged on Dashi's ear lobe, "Dashi, the power of the Wu,"_

_"I see it, Dojo," Dashi cut him off. "She is something else,"_

_"But," Dojo continued, "The Wu is now emanating from her form,"_

_Dashi's eyes grew for a split second but recovered, "May I see the eye back now?" he held out his hand patiently._

_Kuro smiled and nodded giving back the object, "Thank you, for letting me look at it,"_

_Dashi nodded to Rayflo, "And now," Dashi said turning around to empty space, "Eye of Dashi!" he yelled holding out the eye in front of him. Nothing happened. It fell silent as Dashi faced the others again. "The power is gone," he announced. "Rayflo, if what you say is true then she would be able to give that power away as well, correct?"_

_Rayflo held out his hand to Kuro who gladly took it, then he pointed his other hand to the empty clearing Dashi was facing earlier. As Rayflo did that a small current could be seen rushing up through Rayflo's arm, torso, and finally through the other arm, where it exited with a bright flash and loud crackle. The lightening had shot out of Rayflo's empty hand and fired at the ground where a scorching burn mark could be seen as what was left from the power._

_Kuro let go Rayflo's hand and he walked to the clearing continuing to fire off shots of lightening out of both hands now at the ground and in the sky, skimming a few tree tops. He looks back at Dashi, "Is this the power that the eye had?"_

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 4. I hope it's not too bad grammar wise and such. The story might not make sense but I'm trying to get there without it being rushed, I mean I do want a story in this story. I do deeply apologize for this chapter being super, duper late though. My bad. Life happens, you know? And so to conclude this A/N I bid you a good day today and till next time, followers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: We're still going into the past, so the italic words are the past or memories of either Dojo or Rai. The point of view in them isn't on one person because I wanted to explore what the other characters were feeling abit, just abit. And if it feels like whiplash coming in and out of flashback I want to apologize now, I just felt like it would be a little more suitable for me to fit what I wanted in this chapter.**

**Either way, ****_eeennnjjooooyyyy_****~!**

**(≧∇≦)/**

Ch5

"He proved what she was capable of." Dojo said, resting on Fung's shoulder. "It was pretty cool, I have to admit. But we still didn't know what he wanted us to do for her."

* * *

_"I only want a way to keep her safe till the wars are over." Rayflo said returning to the group. "You are capable of hiding those objects from everyone and anyone; please use that skill to hide her."_

_Dashi stared at the man before him. "Rayflo, do you know what you are asking of me?" Dojo stayed silent._

_Rayflo returned the stare with the same amount of seriousness, "I know you can help me. Help her." Kuro stared back and forth between the two men, as did Dojo, waiting for one or the other to make a move. Finally Rayflo continued, "You are the only one who can."_

_At last Dashi let out a breath looking down eyes closed, "You don't understand," after a few seconds more of silence, "What I am doing is hiding the Wu, yes, but not only their power is sealed. The entire object is hidden, is put under a kind of sleep," Dashi looked at Kuro who smiled at him, "I have never done that to another person before, not a living person, I don't know what the effects might be, if there are any,"_

_Dojo patted Dashi on the shoulder, "Look, Rayflo, this isn't something you can just ask out of the blue,"_

_Rayflo interrupted, "I know she will be safe." His eyes stared into Dojo's with an unwavering determination. Dashi looked back up and saw the same eyes stare into his, as if reaching into his soul and reassuring the safety of the girl._

_Dashi had never seen eyes so set on protecting someone. Such love rested behind Rayflo's eyes and it could be felt through Dashi's entire being and mind. Dojo glanced at Dashi then at Rayflo, it was like they were talking without the use of words or movement. Just staring into one another's eyes, into their souls, talking._

_Kuro just watched on, she knew Rayflo wanted to protect her, but she guessed he wanted the help of the other man and his snake dragon before her. They seemed like nice people to her, compared to Rayflo anyway. Kuro had no memory of a life before Rayflo. It was like waking up one morning and seeing Rayflo and knowing everything was going to be ok. She hadn't asked him about before she woke up because the last time she did he had grown silent and almost distant, and so she never brought it up again._

_And they have been traveling for years now, though most recently they have been on the run more than traveling. Now that she had seen Rayflo ask for this man, Dashi for help, she knew he was having trouble keeping up with it all. To hide her, she heard them say, to keep her power hidden and her out of the way for anyone to use or harm her._

_She loved Rayflo and if he said to hide then she ran for cover, she trusted him with her life as she had always done. However, now was different, she didn't want to be away from Rayflo, if she hid she wanted to know that her Rayflo would be there to find her and bring her back out of hiding._

_Kuro knew her power was a bit dangerous, it was really hard to control, one minute she'd be fine the next she infused someone with an unnatural ability. She had to be very careful. But not with Rayflo, he could always handle the gifts she gave him, and sometimes it was necessary to escape from someone._

_Kuro snapped out of her reverie when Dashi spoke, "Fine," it was a quiet breath out if anything as if finally giving in. "But only you can retrieve her from her cage, understood?"_

_Rayflo nodded sternly, he may have won but she wasn't completely safe yet. "Where and when shall you hide her?"_

_Dashi scratched his chin thinking, "Well, I will have to find a spot for her, a place just for her." he glanced at Dojo, "Give me a day or two I will let you know, till then though maybe you should say your farewells, and explain a few things to Kuro here."_

_Rayflo looked to Kuro holding her hand, who returned the gesture with a light squeeze to his. "Rayflo," she said, "I don't want to be left alone, not for too long, ok?"_

_Rayflo smiled to her and lifted her chin up, "Don't worry, Kuro, it is just another hiding place for you, like any other spot I will come get you when it is safe for you." He reassured her with a small kiss on her forehead._

_"I have other Wu to hide, so if you don't mind," Dashi said, "I will find you two when I find a suitable place for the girl, so just go about your days as normal,"_

_Dojo hoped off Dashi's shoulder and away from the group, giving him enough room to enlarge and fly off into the sky with Dashi on his back. Leaving Rayflo and Kuro to themselves, Dashi gave a last glance to the two and wondered just how go about this situation._

* * *

"And that was where we left them until we found a place for her." Dojo said. "We didn't know what to think about it all. To be serious we thought he was just crazy but the fact that she did have abilities beyond a Wu's was something we couldn't just ignore."

"So you hid her at the bottom of a lake?" Kimiko asked.

Dojo shrugged, "It wasn't a lake when we put her there. It was just an area filled with rocks of many sizes, and there was a perfect cave for her to sleep in."

Rai looked a bit upset, "So you left her in a cave in the middle of nowhere?"

"She was to be treated like another Wu to hidden, we tried to find a better place but we didn't. That cave was secluded and distance, it was small enough not be found and big enough for her to fit." Dojo replied.

"Look," Clay announced, "She is doing fine now, so there isn't much to worry about anymore."

Rai looked shocked, 'yeah, why should I care so much about her if I just met her,' he thought to himself before saying aloud, "You're right, Clay," his face relaxing, "She is fine isn't is?"

Clay patted Rai on the back once.

"I am fine, now that you found me, Rayflo." Kuro said. "I also remember what you told me before I went into hiding. You said you would come to get me; that you would be the one, the only one, to take me out of that cage."

* * *

_Rayflo turned to Kuro, he was now to explain to her what was to occur and how. He needed her to understand that what he was doing was for her sake, but how would he word it all. "Kuro," he began, "Now that you have met with Dashi, I wish to elaborate some things that will happen."_

_Kuro looked to her elder, "Will he help you to keep me safe from the bad men that are after me?" she asked with an innocent look on her face._

_Rayflo nodded, "Yes, he has powers that will hide you from the world even." Rayflo leaned forward to eye level with Kuro, "Do you trust me, Kuro?" Kuro nodded with no hesitation at all. "Good," he replied, "Then I must tell you, when you hide, I will not be going with you. I cannot."_

_Kuro looked crestfallen, but before she could object to his statement Rayflo went on, "Kuro, I know you don't like being away from me for long but it won't be for long, I promise. When you wake I will be there. It may sound lonely but it won't be for an extended amount of time, understand? I will be the one to wake you and bring you back to this world, ok?"_

_Kuro looked skeptical at first, "You won't be with me?" she asked, "But you will wake me up?"_

_Rayflo nodded, "Yes."_

_Kuro's face softened, "Then I guess if you say it won't be a long sleep, I won't mind." She smiled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Rayflo, I love you."_

_Rayflo was a loss of words, he knew she had loved him, and he loved her just the same, but the fact that they won't be together only added to his guilt. He hugged her back tightly, wishing he could protect her always, wishing there was another way. However he knew how dangerous the roads were getting, how everyone was now on the hunt for the legendary girl of power. He wouldn't let anyone come near her, not while he still had a breath in his body and blood in his veins._

_He loved her too much to lose her to anyone, but another part of him saw a crueler side to his actions. He was locking her up, going to hide her from the world like the king before did; like anyone else wanted to do. Was he no better? Was he just another king?_

* * *

Rai shook his head, 'What is this feeling?' he asked himself. A sense of guilt and sadness washed over him all of a sudden. He looked to Kuro who now seemed worried that Rai was holding his and chest. 'Why am I hurting so unexpectedly?' Not only did his head ache but his vision started to blur, started to blacken. He leaned forward falling to one knee.

"Rai?" he heard someone call out his name. Looking up he saw everyone crowd above him. Past the blurs of people though he noticed someone else standing off to the side. It was the same figure as before. "Rai," the voice said again, it was that man's voice. Rayflo. That was his name wasn't it? It spoke in Rai's head, "Sorry for the pain, this is a first for you but I wanted to let you know what I felt while I made that decision. It wasn't easy; I was conflicted in so many ways and had so few options."

"So?" Rai asked back, "You still left her, you still lied to her didn't you, because it wasn't you who woke her, it wasn't you who saved her from that cave, was it?" Rai could barely see the man, Rayflo, but he knew it was hurting him, "But it was you who sent her there, knowing she would wait for you. Knowing that she would still love you,"

"I know that," Rayflo shouted, "I know," he said much quieter.

Rai hadn't noticed but the pain in his head had left him, and he could see Rayflo with ease. Rai looked around and noticed his friends nor Kuro were in site but he still stood on the temple grounds. "Rayflo?" Rai asked, "Can you explain this?"

Rayflo nodded, "Your headache was you passing out, to put it simply. And right now I'm communicating through or in your mind as you lie unconscious. Again, I'm sorry. I only wish I could speak to Kuro directly…"

"And why don't you?" Rai asked bluntly annoyed just a tad bit.

Rayflo turned around to face a tree, "I can't, you see, I'm only able to talk to you because you share a part of my soul, when you found the cave a part of myself imbedded itself into you, so now you carry me." He turned back around to Rai, "And I don't think I could bring myself to face her, even in her mind." He let out a small sigh.

Rai eyed the other man, "Is it because you think you betrayed her in a way by locking her up and hiding her in a cave under a lake?" Rai looked off to the side now, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she doesn't think that,"

Rayflo only shook his head, "I lied to her, Raimundo. I can never be with her fully, completely in person or otherwise," Rayflo's face looked sad and angry at the same time. He continued when he saw a confused look on Rai's face. "Whatever spirit that was left to be absorbed by you will fade. And I too will die away. The fact that I made a promise to be the one to wake her, to greet her as she left the cave and entered a new world; it was all a lie. My body would have never survived for that long. I knew it as she went to sleep, and I know it now, but she still thinks I will appear in front of her at anytime."

Rai looked down; "I see…" he trailed off realizing the truth behind it.

"That is also why I can't stand to confront her. And even if I could I wouldn't be able to bring myself to tell her I won't be seeing her again. That I'm to fade away while she has to live in an unknown world by herself with unknown people."

It grew silent for a few minutes. Rayflo stared at the ground intently as if by doing so he could erase all worries just by the shear intent of his stare alone. Rai looked around, unsure of what to say. Rai flinched as he felt a pang on his temple as if someone threw a rock at him. Looking back at Rayflo his vision started to blacken again. 'Am I waking up now?' Rai thought to himself, not wanting to ask Rayflo out loud.

Rayflo only nodded once. Then looking right at Rai he said in a somber, sad voice, "And I did it to protect her,"

Rai felt his eyes closing now, but he could still hear Rayflo mutter under his breath, "That was all I wanted, was to protect her…"

Rai could now only hear Rayflo's voice fade off into the distance. He opened his eyes to soft light against a ceiling. Blurry at first like waking from a long night of sleep, groggy and tired Rai tried to roll to one side. However, was too exhausted so instead rolled back on his back. Maybe this time he can fall asleep without having to meet Rayflo, a nice night of sleeping didn't sound too bad to the wind monk. It was probably what he needed after the day he had.

* * *

Chase sat on his throne contemplating the events of the day, some intriguing while others not so much. A panther came to his side and nudged his resting hand. His jungle cats were always relaxing to him, knowing when he wasn't too agitated for their help. Chase gently stroked the top of the panthers head between the ears. Cats were lovely beasts. His thoughts now included his cats aside from the mysterious woman and power.

Wuya stormed into the throne room, swearing under her breath. Chase could hear the language she used, and knew perfectly why she was upset, but then again he enjoyed picking at her wounds.

"My my, aren't we vulgar today." Chase casually said as if noting the weather.

This only added to the witch's own agitation. Wuya took a breath not wanting to point her anger at Chase, knowing full well what might happen, "I'm sorry for it, but you seen what occurred out there today didn't you?"

That was a rhetorical question but Chase just had to answer, "Why, of course I saw, I was there, front seat to it all." A sadistic smile curled at the edges of his lips as he recalled the witch flying what seemed like many miles away. Wuya's eye seemed to have twitched but Chase paid it no mind, "Where did you end up after all? I mean it was a ways back no?"

Wuya was now definitely twitchy, as she remembered where she ended up, in a growl she reluctantly mumbled her answer, "In a barn,"

Chase now wanted to laugh. How sweet that would have been to be able to have seen her land through a barn.

**A/N: Alright! Another chapter down! YEAH! ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****YEAH!**

**Well anywho, I tried to make it as long as the others and hopefully suceeded. I STILL don't know what the other chapters are going to be exactly, due to the fact that i hadn't written past this part on paper but the ideas are coming to me, slowly but surely they are coming.**

**I'd like to also say thank you's to all those who are reading this and enjoy it (I hope it's being enjoyed anyway ^^' heh heh) and those who are following my story. And if you happen to read it and don't enjoy well, that's ok. Because it happens. I want to say as well that I'm working on chapter 6, but the due date is still fuzzy. Writers block can really block you sometimes, you know. And sitting in front of a blank page isn't helping but I do have to say it only wants to make me write more. ****(≧◡≦) ooooo! So excited.**

**Till next time folks, laters.**


End file.
